


Fortune Teller Smee

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e049 The Croc and the Clock, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e053 Wendy and the Croc, Episode: e055 Frau Brumhandel, Episode: e060 Peter in Wonderland, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smee attempts to cheer Captain Hook up after Peter Pan and the Darling siblings trespass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortune Teller Smee

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Captain Hook stood near his mother’s portrait. He began to focus on the picture. A frown appeared on his face. *Are you happy in the afterlife?* he thought. 

‘’You’re always near your mother’s portrait.’’

Captain Hook’s eyes widened. ‘’Smee?’’ After turning his head, he saw Smee in his cabin. Captain Hook also viewed the latter’s sheepish expression. He scowled at Smee. ‘’Why are you here?’’

‘’I’m checking on you now, but you don’t look depressed. Maybe I can dust something in the cabin,’’ Smee said.

‘’Try dusting your brain,’’ Captain Hook said. He watched as a smile formed on Smee’s face.

‘’Good idea, Captain Hook!’’ Smee said. 

Captain Hook frowned as he rolled his eyes and shook his head.

‘’I can try to find Peter Pan and the Darlings here. I’ll get rid of them if they try to bother you as usual,’’ Smee said. He viewed Captain Hook’s sudden smile. Smee continued to smile.

‘’Perhaps you don’t have to dust your brain now, Smee.’’ Captain Hook and Smee faced one corner. They frowned at the same time. 

‘’Peter Pan should be here, Captain Hook. He enjoys tormenting you.’’

Captain Hook looked ahead. His eyes settled on Peter Pan and the Darling siblings. They widened as his enemies flew near his mother’s portrait. Captain Hook gasped. ‘’MUMMY!’’ he shouted. He scowled at Peter and the Darlings. 

Wendy turned her head and gasped. ‘’Captain Hook!’’ She held Michael in order to protect him from her enemies. Wendy glanced at John’s wide eyes. 

Peter just smiled at Captain Hook and Smee.

‘’How did you fly into the cabin, Peter Pan?’’ Captain Hook asked.

‘’I flew into your cabin after you opened the door and walked into it earlier,’’ Peter said. 

Captain Hook’s eyes increased in size. He blinked twice. ‘’I never saw you in my cabin.’’

Peter glanced at the Darling siblings. ‘’We remained near the ceiling,’’ he said.

‘’Why are you in my cabin? Why are you near my mother’s portrait?’’ Captain Hook asked. He scowled again. Captain Hook wondered if he was fast enough to capture Peter Pan in case the latter did anything to the portrait.

‘’I’m here to borrow your mother’s picture. It looks neat. I’ll return it later. Maybe!’’ Peter said. 

‘’MUMMY IS STAYING HERE!’’ Captain Hook shouted. 

Peter continued to smile. He and the Darlings flew out of the cabin. He looked back as Captain Hook pursued him. Peter flew above him. His smile remained. He departed with the Darling siblings.

Captain Hook returned to his cabin. His jaw dropped the minute he viewed Smee wearing a fortune teller’s dress and sitting near a table. He also viewed a crystal ball on the table. ‘’You already went near a costume trunk, Smee?’’ Captain Hook approached Smee. He frowned at him.

Smee moved his hands near the crystal ball. ‘’I am going to cheer you up, Captain Hook. You should relax.’’ Smee focused on the crystal ball. ‘’I predict…’’ He continued to move his hands. ‘’I predict you will be reunited with your beloved mother shortly.’’

Captain Hook’s scowl returned. He shook with rage. ‘’I’m not going to die, Smee!’’ He used his hook to knock the crystal ball down. Captain Hook viewed Smee catching the crystal ball. After touching his hot forehead, he departed and entered his chamber.

The sick Captain Hook collapsed on his bed. He closed his eyes and never opened them.

Smee eventually approached Captain Hook’s bed. He still wore the fortune teller’s dress. Tears filled his eyes after he gasped. He shook his head. ‘’Captain Hook!’’ Smee looked back.

Captain Hook’s spirit faded into view. He smiled as he embraced his mother’s spirit. Tears streamed down Captain Hook’s face. He faced Smee while the latter’s eyes widened. ‘’You were correct, Smee.’’ Captain Hook vanished with his mother and always remained with her. 

 

The End


End file.
